kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckle Dee
Knuckle Dee (KDee or K-Dee for short) is Armorchompy's first and main OC in the original RP, and a secondary OC in the Rebirth RP. Rebirth = Backstory In this RP, KDee is the son of two of the professors of the Star Warrior Academy, Professor Stacy (His father, science teacher, a Waddle Dee) and Professor Stark (Mother, fighting teacher, a puffball). Unlike the other KDee, he never went through particular traumas, and actually had somewhat of a spoiled upbringing, although he's still a really nice kid. His innate skill and intelligence let him get into the Academy a year earlier, with a little influence from his parents. Powers Has no powers, though he can do Fighter-style energy projection. Fighting style Like the other KDee, he is incredibly quick and agile, but rather frail and not very strong. He is still also very intelligent, but his naive personality, alongside his inexperience mean he's a terrible judge of character. He's also a nice guy to a fault, so much that he will always completely refuse to land a killing blow on a foe, no matter the consequences. However, his tendency of never shutting up, while usually dangerous for him, can end up annoying and distracting a foe. Weapons Unlike the original RP, KDee uses a Staff taken from a Jammerjab in Rock Star, although he is also decently trained in sword, axe and spear training. He also completely lacks the technological skill to build any of the original's infamous plot devices- though he is somewhat knowledgeable in technology thanks to his father, he doesn't really use that in battle. Affiliations * Deimos: He sparred against him, and was really proud of being able to keep up with him, at least before his classmates told him that Deimos didn't have too much of a great reputation in the school * Pr. Stacy and Pr. Stark: He adores his dad and mom, and wishes he'll become as good as them one day. * Meta Knight: He is a little afraid of him. Role in the RP KDee first appeared in the RP when he sparred against Deimos. The fight didn't have a result because of Starry somehow destroying the Academy's forcefield, though Deimos had a slight advantage. Then, he managed to tag along Autumn's Kirby Rescue Squad by blackmailing Deimos, telling him he'd tell everyone about his adventure if the magic puffball didn' let him in on the fun. He tagged along, and is now part of the unofficial group of heroes. Trivia * The reason this KDee wears a bandanna is that he was inspired to become a Star Warrior by some old martial arts movies, where the hero wore a Knuckle Joe bandanna. * His martial arts training comes mostly from training with his mother. * Here, K-Dee is just the nickname everybody, including his parents, call him by, and the K isn't actually for Knuckle, but for Karel, his real name, which is also the name of an old scientist his father is a huge admirer of. |-|Original RP = Backstory His backstory is very mysterious, but he was one of Dedede's guards in Revenge of the King. No, he wasn't any stronger than the others, but Kirby forgot to kill him. Realizing how weak and harmless he was, compared to the god-like but childish Kirby, he trained for years, focusing his training on dodging attacks that would have killed him otherwise, eve if blocked, and became incredibly good at finding an enemy's weaknesses. While searching for revenge, the events of Kirby's return to Dreamland happened, and he realized that, well, maybe Kirby wasn't evil after all. A period of relative peace started, then Meta Knight got kidnapped and the rest is history, at least to the ones who were in the Kirby RP since the beginning. Jesus Christ this is literally Infinite's backstory SEGA I'm going to sue you. Fighting style He's very agile, often dodging attacks from super-fast opponents like Z or PsyKirb, and his training is focused on reading the opponents' attacks and punishing them for their mistakes. However, when he's hit by an attack he's gonna take some serious damage, thanks to his frail defenses. While being able to attack at blistering speed and with the power of KUNG FU, he's not too physically strong. He can easily outsmart opponents that would have an advantage otherwise, and often prepares for fights in advance, creating weapons made for the purpose of killing or beating one specific enemy, like the time he created weapons that were crucial for Kali's first defeat. Before a fight, he likes to talk down his opponents, trolling them to undermine their determination. One of his greatest strengths is guessing the enemy's weaknesses, maybe in their fighting style, or maybe in their powers. That said, knowing is half the battle, and only half. He still would stand no chance against powerful threats without his friends. He also thinks he's much stronger than he actually is, while in reality he's actually one of the weakest heroes, although he's still useful to the team because of his great intelligence. Weapons His main weapon is a Naginata, a japanese spear that has a mono-edged blade on one end of it. Inside the wooden part, there are several hidden weapons, like a laser flash, a lasso, and, most importantly, a laser blade that covers the normal blade called the Plasma Blade. This can be used only once for battle, but has great cutting power, being able to create a huge gash in Star Dream's body. If needed, he can make the Plasma Blade longer, but at the expense of some cutting power. Being a master of technology, he has a series of sub-weapons, including double shock knives, various gases, a teleport device and much more. While these are some of his standard weapons, KDee is known for making specific weapons made to exploit a specific enemy's weakness, like draining Kali of her power without killing her, which would have killed Krystal too. Knowing that it's likely one of his friends will eventually betray them (it has already happened and it will happen again), he's made something to counter then all. In fact, his crazy preparation about everything, Batman style, has made him somewhat of a meme. Affilitations * PsyKirb - He likes him, but likes to troll him, because he believes that by doing so, PK will use these little angers to be able to control his emotion-related powers more easily. * Lirby - Not really his best friend, but a nice guy. * Hirby - He disapproves his, in his opinions, pointless suicide. * Krystal - Out of all the team members, she was the one he liked the most. Not romantically, but as a friend, although he never really showed it. As for Krystal Soul, he half hates her, half loves her failing attempts at "evil". He could have broken out of her fake dimension when he wanted, but he just wanted to see what she was gonna say. And then the universe was delet. Bummer. What a shame he didn't have a device against universal annihilation... or did he? * Kali - While he utterly despises her, he respects the fact that she's probably one of the smartest foes he's ever had. If she ever caused troubles again, however, he'd mercilessly kill her, not caring about the fact that it would cause Krystal to die. And then she suicided. Whatever. * Galacta Knight - He doesn't really know him. * Nyx - He used to think that, for someone that doesn't like to fight, she sure was eager to get new powers. Now... he hates her more than Kali, because, inside, he knew she was suspicious, but did nothing. * Wizzy - He's much more down to Earth than PK, wich he likes, but he's kinda cocky. * Electra - A cowardly girl who's only reason to exist seems to be Wizzy's love interest, and she's never helped in a single fight. * Chip - A pretty fine guy, maybe a little bit too emotional at times. * Amaya: He doesn't understand why such a weak fighter would be allowed in the group, and thinks all she does only makes stuff worse. But hey, at least she's nice. Oh, and she got possessed, but he doesn't worry about her too much, since he knows that, even with possession powers, she's not the strongest threat he's faced. * Heavy Kirby - He hates him because of the things he could do with his power if he weren't so dumb. * Waddle Dee™ - A weird guy, but still a nice person. * Weeby - Uhhm... I guess he helps. * Pirby - He can't understand most of the stuff he says, but he's still one of the most friendly people in the RP- in the adventure. * Roman - A cool guy, I guess. No, nvm, he's Dark Matter. wat. * Starry - Probably one of the nicest heroes, he really likes her, even if they don't interact much. When she was sad for her mother's death, he tried to comfort her in the best way he could. No, not THAT way. A hug, of course. Seconds before the original RP ended, he realized his feelings for her, and his last regret before being enveloped by the eternal nothingness was that he never got to tell her what he felt for her. * Bandanna Waddle Dee - He was his childhood friend. Role in the RP KDee first appeared in the first posts of Part II. He wielded a regular spear, and wasn't a technological genius yet. In the path to rescue Meta Knight, he sacrificed himself, only to return as the more powerful KDee Soul, with darkness-based attacks. He gradually seemed to become more corrupted, however, until, tired of all the wars happened, he decided to reveal its true form: he was actually JOHN CEGalacta Knight! (Dun dun duunnnnnn). Except maybe not. While Galacta was curbstomping the heroes, KDee revealed he was actually still alive, held prisoner by Galacta. He evaded thanks to his newfound prowess with machinery, and played a crucial part in Kali's defeat, by shop ring the Runaway Guys at her. Loooooong story. Then, the role of the hero was rapidly stolen by PK, a dude that liked powerplaying whose hobby was killing his friends. The End. And by The End, I mean Thank God he Stopped Being Relevant Considering How Much of a Mess I Made Trying to Retcon my Previous Mess. Moveset A very frail but powerful character, that relies on the skill of the user. HP 7 SP 5 WS 1. Help. *N: Spear Slash. Pressing it again results in a combo similar to Beetle Kirby's. *Up +: Upwards stab *Fw: Throws a Gas Grenade. It works like Poison Kirby's Poison Cloud. *Hold: He shoots a missile out of the spear. If you release B in the middle of the animation, he'll shoot a short-ranged Light Flash. *Dash +: Like Sword's Dash attack. Can be followed with Sword's Up B, that KDee cannot use in other situations. *Counter +: KDee dodges and counters with an extremely powerful slash. If you hold a direction while he's slashing, he'll jump in that direction after the slash but before the invincibility frames end. *Air: Same as his N attack, but faster and only the first hit. *Air Dwn +: same as normal spear. *Wa: He flails his arms, panicking. *FS: He goes offstage and uses his Plasma Blade. He then teleports back in. Trivia * He actually has a device or strategy to kill almost every hero he meets, knowing that any of them could be evil- though it's doubtful wether some of them would work. This is the reason he often challenges PK or other heroes to a duel, to test a non-lethal version of his technology on them. ** However, he didn't have a way to kill Nyx when it turned evil because its powers were growing so fast. * I originally planned KDee Soul to be him, and to become so evil that the others had to kill him. Then I realized no one cared about him AND that I was too much of a coward to get rid of my main character AND that the whole KDee Soul thing was bs. ** I also, more originally planned him to be agender, since we've never seen a female or male Waddle Dee. * His encounter theme would be The Professor's Deductions, his normal battle theme Brainiac Maniac and his serious battle theme Terrormisu's. * The reason he is called Knuckle Dee and wears a Knuckle Joe headband is that he was trained by one (not necessarily the one from the anime, just a relatively tough Knuckle Joe). *Despite Armorchompy being in the RP since the first part, he only appeared in the beginning of the second part, still making him the oldest OC in the RP to still be active to the end, with Heavy Kirby being the second, in a way. *The KDee in the Rebirth RP is a Played With and Subverted version of the original, and bears little resemblance to him outside of the bandanna, name, and fighting style. As for the original, he's dead with the rest of the original RP... Or is he? Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Kirby RP Category:Waddle Dees Category:Male Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Heroes Category:Orange Category:Armorchompy Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:OC Category:Fanon Category:Heros Category:Hero Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Waddle Dee Category:Allies Category:Good